When oils (e.g. cooking oil, frying oil, fat, shortening, etc.) are exposed to high temperatures, oxidative reactions can take place that result in degradation of the oils. Thus, oil quality is often monitored e.g. in restaurant kitchens, so as to determine whether the oil is still suitable for use. A parameter often used to evaluate oil quality is the Total Polar (compound) Content of the oil. Various approaches (capacitive, spectroscopic, etc.) have been used for measuring the Total Polar Content of oils.